Hydraulic arrangements used in various industrial and commercial applications may employ double-walled pipes to transport fluids from one location to another. These fluids may be similar fluids or dissimilar fluids, i.e. fluids having distinct properties or characteristics. Typically, ends of such double-walled pipes may require coupling in order to accomplish a pair of contiguous flow-paths for the respective fluids.
Many systems have been developed in the past for coupling end portions of adjacently located double-walled pipes. For reference, U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,291 relates to a hose-in-hose coupler. The hose-in-hose coupler has a primary, or inner hose assembly, and a surrounding secondary, or outer hose assembly. The secondary hose assembly is connected by opposing retractable sleeves which, when disconnected, may be retracted or separated to expose the primary hose assembly. However, such systems may be complex and/or laborious to implement in coupling a pair of double-walled pipes.
Therefore, there is a need for a simplified and/or improved system and method to overcome the above mentioned shortcomings.